The health consciousness of people nowadays is increasingly improving, they are fond of various fitness sports, and however, many sports are limited by time and space. The sport of dumbbell lifting is one very convenient sport which is beneficial for the health of one's body, as the volume of the dumbbell is small, no excessively large space is necessarily occupied by the user upon lifting the dumbbell, and the sport of dumbbell lifting is not limited by time and space.
The sport of dumbbell lifting is such that the arm of the user upon holding the dumbbell accomplishes the acts of bending and extending of the arm or other general actions, through which the power of the muscle may be trained. However, the sport of dumbbell lifting also has its shortcomings, that is, the sport of dumbbell lifting is mainly for the training of power, while the training on the neuromuscular coordination is insufficient.
The object of the present invention is to add the function of training on the muscular coordination while maintaining the characteristic of the sport of dumbbell lifting that the muscular power is trained under no time or space restriction.